Skool Day
by Vash-chan
Summary: Dib tries to prevent ZIM from taking over the world! (Again.. yes, I know!)
1. Part 1

This was my 1st ever fanfic. Ever. Yep, it sucks. But everyone on nick.com seemed to love it! Please R&R!  
  
-------------------------  
  
EPISODE- SCHOOL DAY  
CHARACTERS- ZIM, DIB, MS.BITTERS  
  
SCENE- IN CLASS  
  
MS.BITTERS- Class, today you will all argue with each other. It is called debate.  
Dib, ZIM, come to the front of the room and discuss a topic.  
  
DIB- Ms. Bitters, I suggest that we talk about the possibility of alien lifeforms  
landing on Earth and trying to take over using idiotic plans, and being  
countered by an extremely smart kid with cool hair, all the while   
thinking that it is part of a major alien invasion of the universe.  
  
MS.BITTERS- Is that OK, ZIM?  
  
ZIM- Sure whatever. . . . . . . . .What? I am NOT going to debate that subject!!!  
  
DIB- What's the matter, ZIM? Are you afraid to talk about aliens? It's not like  
you are an alien, right ZIM?  
  
MS.BITTERS- ZIM...  
  
ZIM- Fine! I will tell you human scum why aliens will never invade this filthy  
planet!  
  
DIB- I know that aliens exist because...  
  
(Class groans)  
  
DIB- It's a funny story really. One day this green kid came to my class and   
claimed to be human. I knew he was an alien, and I told everyone.   
Nobody believed me. After school I tried to catch him. I chased him  
all over. We climbed on top of a bus. I knocked him off. Then he got  
on his funny little robot and flew away.  
  
ZIM- MY TURN!! Aliens don't exist. They never have, never will, and the   
closest thing to an alien that I have ever seen is hair boy over here.  
  
DIB- You are the alien, ZIM, not me! I am a respectable human being!  
  
ZIM-Hardly respectable. Anyway, aliens will not invade this planet, so anyone  
with parents who work for the government should tell them that  
all money going into intergalactic space protection funds should   
be withdrawn and spent on pizza....  
  
DIB- Don't listen to him! He is attempting to take over the world!  
  
ZIM- Silly Dib. I just know how much everyone loves greasy globs of cheese  
and meat, so I wanted to give them some financial advice.  
  
MS.BITTERS- Enough debate! It is time to discuss how doomed we are. Doomed,   
doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed....  
  
-------------------------  
  
More is coming soon!  
  
~Riasq 


	2. Part 2

Lol, this was written a _long_ time ago, (a year...) and so it.. has no plot or anything. It's just random insaneness.  
  
Thank you to Saje, for reviewing :) I'm not actually a beginner, though. This is just _really_ old.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Skool Day- Part 2  
  
(ZIM with GIR at recess)  
  
ZIM- GIR, these pitiful humans haven't realized my plan!   
Well, Dib maybe, but what can he do to stop me?  
  
GIR- I like Dib.  
  
ZIM- No, you don't. Anyway, when all of the money goes from  
the space funds to the pizza industry, the Armada will move   
undetected towards the planet until it is too late! For the humans,  
that is.  
  
GIR- Look, there's Dib!  
  
DIB- I heard everything! You will never succeed with your plan, ZIM!  
  
(ZIM takes out stungun and prepares to zap Dib.)  
  
GIR- Yay! A stungun!  
  
(GIR eats it.)  
  
ZIM- GIR! You ate the stungun!  
  
GIR- I did.  
  
DIB- Ha! Your pathetic plans never work, ZIM! Your robot just ate   
your stungun! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
ZIM- That's my line.  
  
DIB- Oh. I will find something that can help me... Yes!  
  
ZIM- What? You have an idea? I underestimated you, Dib.  
  
(GIR burps and zaps Keef on the other side of the playground)   
  
DIB- I know exactly how to destroy your evil scheme, ZIM! That stupid   
robot of yours just gave me a wonderful idea! I'll need a magnifying   
glass and duct tape, but those aren't hard to find!  
  
(Dib runs away, laughing wildly.)  
  
ZIM- GIR, could you burp in Dib's direction please?  
  
GIR- Burp.  
  
(GIR zaps squirrel)  
  
ZIM- I said DIB! Not squirrel.  
  
GIR- I want taco.  
  
ZIM- Ok...let's continue. And if the Armada doesn't show up on time,   
I will purposely poisen all pungent pizzas with powerful potion to   
prevent pitiful people from prompting an uprising!  
  
GIR- Don't forget pepper peels! Hey! There's Dib!  
  
-------------------------  
  
Riasq- *blinks* That was.. bad.  
IIR (Insane Information Retrieval Unit)- Yeesssss. Yes it waaasss...  
Riasq- That's not very nice.  
IIR- ...sssssssssss...  
IIR- *explodes*  
Riasq- Okay... so, the last completed part will be posted soon.. and then I'll have to end it! So, look out for the _good_ ending of Skool Day! 


	3. Part 3

This is my last pre-made part of this story.. so I guess I'll need to start writing an end to it! Anyway, thanks to Saje, Nightmare Kitty, and CherryCoke for reviewing :) And now starts the third part of Skool Day!  
  
-------------------------  
  
Skool Day- Part 3  
  
(Dib appears, holding magnifying glass and duct tape)  
  
ZIM- Dib, you might as well stop with your idiotic plan now, before you cause  
any more trouble.  
  
GIR- Give me taco.  
  
(Dib reaches into his pocket and gives GIR a taco)  
  
GIR- Mmmmmmmm........chew chew........thanks Dib!  
  
DIB- You're welcome, freaky robot-dog. ZIM, I have here the weapons for your destruction! A magnifying glass...  
  
ZIM- And tape. What will you do with that, huh stinky earth monkey? Wrap me  
up? And what about GIR? I've upgraded his memory chip and he will now do   
anything I say!  
  
GIR- ZIM never gives me tacos.  
  
DIB- I must admit, in space - and in my body - you are the better fighter. But you  
cannot beat me here, not on Earth, because this is my home base!  
  
ZIM- Yes yes but don't forget that I have the better technology and experience,  
and that you have nothing. Come GIR, we will leave this pathetic creature to bask   
in its own misery.  
  
(ZIM walks away, leaving Dib to pathetically bask in his own misery)  
  
GIR- Mr. Eyeball, could you give me another taco?  
  
DIB- Sure, just come to my house. I have lots of tacos!!  
  
(Scene changes, ZIM's lab)  
  
ZIM- GIR! GIR get me the power amplifier! Where are you GIR?!  
  
(Scene changes again, Dib's house)  
  
DIB- ZIM will never succeed! The world will learn - they will - when his alien  
guts are all over an autopsy table! And his robot will help me!  
  
GIR- Where is my taco? You PROMISED!!!!!!!!!  
  
DIB- Yes, here is your taco. It has pepper peels in it.  
  
GIR- Pepper peels...pepper...ummm...is pepper backwards reppep?  
  
DIB- Ya. So?  
  
GIR- ZIM gave me a vocabulary upgrade. I'm practicing talking backwards.   
  
DIB- Eat the taco.  
  
GIR- Okay (chew chew) yum. Peels...uh...peels backwards is...sleep? Sleep, right?   
  
DIB- Yep.  
  
GIR- I don't like thinking. It hurts too much. So...pepper peels is...sleep...reppep.  
What 's reppep? Burrito!  
  
DIB- Reppep is a spicy substance that can do things to people. Eyeball standard  
issue.  
  
GIR- Okay. I'm sleepy.  
  
(GIR falls asleep and starts snoring)  
  
DIB- Finally! One of my plans actually worked! That robot was a lot smarter than  
I remembered- I can't believe that he figured that out! Oh well. The "pepper peels"  
will fix his disgusting robot mind to the way it was before...  
  
(Back at ZIM's house)  
  
ZIM- I can't find GIR in the lab, so I will simply use the computer to call him  
back to the base.  
  
(ZIM presses some buttons and pulls some levers)  
  
ZIM- GIR! Here me now! Where have you been all day?..............hmmmmm, there's  
no response..........  
  
(Dib's house)  
  
(Dib is taping the magnifing glass to GIR's mouth)  
  
PROF M- Aren't you supposed to be in school, son?  
  
DIB- Uh, they told me that I could, um, come home.  
  
PROF M- Why are you affixing a magnifying glass to that dog?  
  
DIB- No reason.  
  
PROF M- Now I see the problems of playing hooky. Go to school, before you do  
something serious.  
  
DIB- Oh well. At least GIR is all wrapped up!  
  
-------------------------  
  
Riasq- Sorry that that part was so short.. I'll try to make the next one longer.  
IIR- She'll use an e-x-t-e-n-s-i-o-n--c-o-r-d-.-S-e-e-,--s-h-e--w-i-l-l--w-r-i-t-e--l-i-k-e--t-h-i-s-.-.-.  
Riasq- Shut up, IIR.  
IIR- O-k-a-y-.  
Riasq- _Anyway_, expect the ending of Skool Day in the next few parts!  
IIR- A-n-d-.-.  
Riasq- *glares*  
IIR- remember to R&R! 


End file.
